Heated Flame
by Apha1wolvespack5
Summary: (Hookfang x OC Dragon x Toothless) Find out what goes down when a dragon fight crashes into a village of humans. Will this wild dragon give up her ways and lets others into her heart? Or will she choose to be alone forever?
1. How Dare You!

Here I was again wondering around in a hopeless search. I was walking through an unknown forest. Leaping over a log then trotted down a hill. Coming up to a pond I sat and watched my reflection. Yawning as I shook my head freeing my ears from any flying bugs.

'I simply couldn't believe I was the last Night Fury. Like honestly why was I the last. I'm not important, not special in any way. How could this be anyways? Did the males kill each other over territory? Or maybe it was the human's fault. Or maybe even my species is just too stupid to survive.' I thought to myself these questions running over and over again seemingly at all time.

I shook my head again looking over my reflection making notes of the differences between genders. I looked like any other Night Fury but being female I was generally smaller. Plus I had longer claws then males and my tail fins are shaped differently. We all had the same black coloration but females had small color patches on them to intimidate other dragons. Well that's what I think it's for. Deep red painted over my eye lids lining under them and stripping off the outer corners. My spins and the tips of my ears were colored as well. My ears were more pointy then males too.

Reaching up to my neck I slowly itch it watching my bright blue to gray eyes then looked at my paw. 'Hm na stupidity hadn't anything to do with it' Still watching my reflection my eyes caught something moving beneath. Laying my ears back I lunged my head into the water snapping at a fish. Only to miss trying over five more times before roaring at the pond in frustration. Thumping my tail against the ground. It was easy to see I was more than irritated at this point. My stomach groaned demanding food from me earning a growl back.

I was starving after all not eating for almost three days wasn't exactly health. My ears snapped up and twitch at the wildlife around me. The fish must have known something as did the land animals. Suddenly the wind picks up and rushes by before settling again. I know that feeling it was another dragon whom just floe by. Looking to the sky I was half attempt to go up and check it out.

Though not being a very social dragon I thought against it. Well yet again they may lead me to food. So I rouse my wings before jumping into the air were I took to the sky easily and with great speed. Circling that patch of forest I didn't see any other dragon. I landed on the top of a tall pine tree making it bend to my weight. Well up there I sniffed the air it giving a fait smell of a off smell.

Giving up and jumping to another tree to get lower to the ground before getting back to the pond. Watching another fish my ear laid back again only to pop back up as something approached me from behind. "Hey Toothless where's Hiccup?" asked a female voice from behind. Turning my head to the voice I spot a human with braded blond hair. She was staring down at my tail fins with wide eyes and a look of pure surprise written on her face. My ears twitched before laying back again as I watched her then made my tail fins spread wide.

Her eyes left my fins to look up at me this made me snarl a warning to her to back away. When she didn't move I turned all the way around standing onto my hind legs with my wings stretched wide out. I roared fiercely my teeth showing as I brought my front paws up claws spread from each other and ready to strike. The female human watched me still with that shocked look she stepped back a step. A Deadly Nadder jumps from a tree limb to stand between me and the human. I growled and roared at this dragon making me drop to all four and jump at it making it jump back followed with the human.

The Nadder waved its head back and forth trying to see me clearly. I growled more demanding the dragon to move aside from the human. The Nadder screeched back at me bring its tail up letting the spikes on it stick up. I stopped for a moment sniffing the air as my ears perked up this made the Nadder lower its tail some. "Is…Is that a saddle? Are you wearing a saddle? Wait so this _human_ rides you?" I ask the Nadder stares at me for a minute then nods slowly giving a yes to my questions. "I'm Stormfly and my rider Astrid" Stormfly the Nadder said introducing herself to me. "And what's your name?" Stormfly asks her tail had went back to behind her the spikes smoothed back down.

"Name?" I questioned out load "I have no name" I reply to her giving a silent moment. My thoughts snapped back to me as I growled some again. "We are dragons humans don't ride us they fear and hate us" I commented moving to the side making Stormfly follow so I wouldn't get behind her. Astrid the female human stepped between us she stood with confidents and some bit of fear. Stormfly called to Astrid demanding her rider to move away from me but the human brushed it off. She roused a hand up stretching out her arm as if she wanted to touch me or something.

My ears twitched then laid back as I growled at the gesture. Astrid watched me with worried eyes but a small smile all the same. Stormfly cried for her rider to stop she must feel the discomfort I gave off from the human. Astrid lowered her arm with the look of deep thought she backed up to Stormfly noting looking away from me. She got onto Stormfly and whispered something to the Nadder. Before taking to the sky and head north the same direction as I was going.

Watching them leave, my ears stood up one twitched at the thought in curiosity so I decided to follow. Running towards the pond were I took off right before hitting the water. Reaching high into the sky I spot the two not too far away. Doing a twist upward then dived downward before leveling out speeding towards them. Catching up easily I circled with a wide turn showing off my red spins and wide wing span. Stormfly screeched demanding me to leave them alone.

I'll be the first to admit I wasn't every good with other dragons. After my mother's death and shortly following my brother's death I've kinda just distant myself away from other species. Believing that only other Night furies could bring me any comfort being they would understand my pain. I'm not sure why or when I started to pick fights with any dragon that came my way but I do now. Maybe it makes me feel powerful or maybe it makes me feel more alive from every fight I survive. Well that's how I felt after nearly getting my eye scratched out. Lucky for me it didn't affect my eye or site but did leave an X shaped scar over my right eye.

Stormfly hovered in one spot as I circled around a couple times waiting for her to make a move. Astrid watched me before leaning into the Nadder whispering something followed with a gentle pat. "NOW!" she screamed ordering the Nadder to take off at full speed right as I pass the front of them. I snap my head to watch after them a low purr rumbles from my throat as I take off after them. Stormfly dove near the tree tops trying to slow me down. Stormfly does a front flip sending spikes at me. Upon dodging them one gashed open my left front leg. Making me spin with a low roar of pain before leveling back out. Looking at the wound I found that a steady amount of blood was dripping from me. My ears went back and my eyes narrowed with anger as before this was more of a game than anything but now I was mad.

With one swift flap of my wings I've purpled myself after them. Getting right behind Stormfly making Astrid look back at me at that moment I readied a shot. Sucking in air making a high picked whistle sound. Astrid's eyes widen as she flipped back around to try get Stormfly and herself out of the way. They pull up barely in time as the shot was fired. It missed hitting a couple trees making them burn and fall. I end up flying past them turning my whole body to them blocking their way. I fire again this time Stormfly shot spikes at me at the same time. My shot missed again though it burned away most of the spikes but two which skid against my chest as I attempt to dodge them.

As Stormfly dodged the shot its blames burned against her right hip to a point that she freaks out in pain. My ears perk to her screams as I watch Stormfly lose control of flite. Rolling my eyes as my anger subsides some. Stormfly gets control shortly after then takes off as fast as her injured body will take her. A village soon comes in view as I cased after the injured dragon still mad about the injuries she had gave me. I couldn't just fly into a village of humans, I had my fair share of human contact to know that all they want is your hide or/and bones. Stormfly attempts one last time to get me with her fire breath missing my body but almost getting my wing…almost.

Nearing the center of the village more and more dragons and villagers start to gather. The Nadder screeched in agony as I lunged onto her nocking the human off and biting the base of her wing and back. Firing a shot I blow apart a house before we go crashing through it landing in the village square. Astrid lands onto her back with a loud painful thud. What was I thinking I know my anger sometimes gets the better of me but fighting in a human village, I must have gone crazy or something? The villagers and other dragons start to swarm around I growled and roared with threats standing with my injured paw tucked away. Blood leaked and pooled under me from my gashes and scraps. I just now feeling the effects from hunger and blood loss rush over me.

Astrid rushes with a small limp to her fallen dragon who laid limp on her non injured side being knocked out. Darkness started to surround me all I heard last was. "Wait is that?" female voice. "ASTRID! Are you ok?" male voice. "Hiccup keep Toothless away!" female voice. Then darkness.


	2. Another?

When I came to I found myself in a large round shaped cage like arena. Above me were thick iron bars and chains weaving through them keeping me from the sky. A Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, Hideous Zippleback, Stormfly, and a Stormcutter stood around the caged roofing of the arena looking down at me. Humans stood by them as did Astrid with Stormfly so I assumed the other humans were those dragon's riders. I watched them with my ears back and a snarl looking to each and every one of them. Stopping on the Zippleback who had two riders…wait two? Hey they look at each other how odd. Maybe they are a special breed of human like a subspecies or something. My ears perked up with a head turn as I studied them. One human twin with a female voice punched the other in the arm "see Tuffnut even the new dragon thinks you look like a yaks butt" the voice yells. Tuffnut pushes the female twin back "shut up Ruffnut it must be your rank dragon breath that's confusing it." Tuffnut's male voice laughs at Ruffnut's mad facial expression. Rolling my eyes yep the look a likes are defiantly a subspecies.

Looking away my eyes soon landed on the Nightmare a very proud and stubborn looking male dragon. Which I know from his sudden pick up calls. "Hey there scaly beauty how about flying my way" The Nightmare grunts out puffing out his chest and holding his head high. I stared with an odd look like if I was questioning if that was a pick up line or a compliment. His human must have noticed his dragon's behavior. The human smirked crossing his arms over his crest "Hookfang you show off" the human scoffed. Hookfang the Nightmare glared down at his rider before snorting at him knocking the human boy over. Scoffing that humans and their dragons I went to looking for a way out. Knowing if I blast the cage part open the other dragons will most likely stop my escape. An elder female human started to walk away from the Stormcutter disappearing behind some wooden pillars.

I kept searching the area leaving my guard up turning around a couple times. A large thick iron bared gate door opens on the far side of the arena. A young male human looking the same age as the riders above me but scrawnier. He set his hands behind his head resting them on the back of his neck. I watched him my ears lay back slowly my eyes scanning over him. He puffs out his checks as he studied me back. He drops his arms back to his sides before they flared towards me with a surprised gesture. I watched and spread my wings wide he noticed and put his hands up in a surrender. I snarled at this I know full well what cruelty humans can do.

He had a look of thought for a moment then walked back words to the gate door turning and grabbed something. Coming back he held a fish by its gills and stretched it out to me. I licked my upper lip watching it my stomach growled loudly. I snarled at him he smiled at me and tossed it a bit passed me. Looking to it then him I growled more at him. The young human pulled out a sword making me roar at him with a warning threat. He looked at it then me before the blade lit on fire. My eyes narrowed at this as he waved it around making me look at him like he was crazy. When he realized whatever he was doing wasn't working he stopped. Ears perking up some as I fire a shot at his feet sending him back onto his back with aloud yelp. I stopped when he sat up reached his hand to me just like Astrid did in the forest. Wondering closer to him he only smiled more and stood his ground.

"It'll be fine….its ok just calm down I uh we aren't going to hurt you" his voice was warm and gentle, soothing to the ears. Cocking my head to the side I lifted a paw up to him squinting an eye. The human watched my actions then I knocked him over back onto his back with a shove of my paw. He fell with a thud Astrid ran over to the gate door with anger and worry in her eyes. The male on the ground sat up fast this time but I pushed him back over holding him down with a paw as I watched him struggle. I noticed my gash on my paw was covered in a crusty, flaky, green stuff. It also on my other scraps and gashes. He just watched his smile disappeared as I bent down sniffing my paw then him for more food my belly growled more in demand.

Rolling him over he started to make worried sounds and yelps escaped him. Gently biting onto his plating of his outfit on his back I lift him off the ground. Dragging his lower legs carrying him towards the gate. For now I have both a hostage and a food sores. Shouting came calling from the door before Astrid and the elder female human came into the arena. Astrid started to run at me wielding a double sided battle axe. My eyes widen making me drop the male human. Setting a paw to hold him I roared a warning this made the other dragons shift in worry as did their humans. Sending a shot destroying the axe from her hand.

"ITS MINE!" I roared again Astrid slowed to a stop I snarled ears flat against my head. "Astrid its ok I think it's just hungry" the male beneath my paw said calmly to the other human I snarled more lunging at her running at her and knocking her over holding one arm down with a paw and readying a shot as she tries to push away my other paw. "ASTRID!" the male cried out after the female soon the elder female human comes into the arena dragging a large basket of fish. I looked to the human beneath me and the boy giving a snort to them I let her. Approaching the basket a bit faster than normal growling at the older female.

"Now, now no need for that" she spoke with the same tone thee younger male had, hm they must be related. A low growl escaped me glaring down the older human. She only smiled and helped Astrid up as the male was up and joining the two females. "See she's just confused and hungry" the elder female spoke. "yea- WAIT that's a 'she'?" the male asked surprised "yes can't you tell by just watching her body movements." The older female replied smiling at him. "This is perfect then. A girl Night Fury, her and Toothless may just be the last two out there they can save their species now" he spoke happiness filling his voice as he ran to the gate door. "Valka, I don't think we should keep her in the village" Astrid suggests voicing her opinion to the elder human next to her. "It's true she'll need some time to adjust but she also needs our help" Valka replied to Astrid before her eyes widen on the site of the male human flying in on a dragon.

They land as I was about to tip over the basket of fish. Spotting them my eyes widen and ears stand up with every ounce of alertness. The dragon he rode was another Night Fury a male Night Fury at that. The human jumped off the Night Fury and went to the females. Valka gave a stern look at the male. "Hiccup we don't know what two Night Furies will do once together" Valka said gesturing to us. "Well we aren't going to find out if we don't try it" Hiccup the male human spoke up resting his hands on his hip watching us with a grin. The other Night Fury stood studying me ears up and just as much surprise as I.

"Uh hi there" he spoke up in barely above a whisper tone. We stared at each other mimicking one another's movements. Opening and closing our wings, sweeping our tails back and forth and a couple ear twitches. Though I find all this interesting and exciting but my hunger was greater. Relaxing some I tipped the basket spilling the fish onto the ground. Pocking them some I soon started to dig in gulping some down whole. The other dragon watched me before looking around spotting the fish his rider discarded earlier. Picking it up in his jaws gentle he approached slowly to my side making me jump popping my head up to glare at him. Hiccup walked up to the male Night Fury resting a hand on his head patting it gentle.

"You just let him do that in that subject why are any of these dragons here living among this humans?" I ask before the other Night Fury could reply to my question Hookfang interrupts. "Why, because they are our friends, out family. Part of the horde" Hookfang clams as he walks into the arena. The Night Fury turns to him with an odd look. Hiccup looks up to the approaching dragon with a questioning look. "So I'm Hiccup and this here is Toothless and he is a Night Fury" Hiccup says nudging Toothless with an elbow. Toothless offered me the fish to me in a token of piece his eyes still wide and his body almost shaking.

"Uh um" I thought it over before reaching with my own jaws to take it. Taking it with a small nose rub making Toothless gulp. Though before I could eat the offering Hookfang growled and snapped his jaws startling me. Causing me to drop the fish and roar at him in anger.


	3. Finally Out

It's been three days and the humans come to see me as did the dragons. The human leader had me stay in the arena with dragons posted outside of it. The male Night Fury I've come to know as Toothless. Speaking of which he has been with me nearly the whole time only leaving for short moments at a time. I was fed up with this cage like treatment and the lake of the sky. Until Stormfly and Astrid came into the arena bringing more fish. This is a first for them to bring me food and it's easy to see they weren't happy about me being here in general. As Stormfly kept giving me the evil eye looking down to flash the front of her head with her horns.

My claws ripped into the side of Stormfly leaving four bleeding gashes. She cried in pain kicking and flapping her wings in an attempt to escape me. The Gronckle named Meatlug oh so shyly tried to split us up but only got a roar from me stopping her in her tracks. This though didn't stop the Zippleback named Barf n Belch from sparking an explosion bursting me from Stormfly. I roared in anger before turning my attention onto Barf n Belch with a snarl I ran after the fleeing two headed lizard. The shouts of the humans were everywhere as the riders tried to reclaim their dragons.

Hookfang finally gets back to his feet after removing the iron rumble that fell from above. He snapped his jaws before lunging at the group of fighting dragons, tackling Barf n Belch from me. Leaving me to go after Stormfly. Toothless stood in shock of what's happening in front of him as Hiccup and Valka were yelling and trying to stop the dragons. Astrid yells trying to get over their voices in a one sided argument for the she-Fury to return to the wild.

===================== Flashback ========================

My wings spread wide and my back arched up as I snarled towards the two male dragons. My startled state put my guard up forcing me to ready for battle. Hookfang snorted at this raising his head and puffing out him chest. Toothless stool next to Hookfang with an irritated look towards him. The other riders and their dragons slowly one by one came down to introduce themselves and/or a closer look. Astrid made it clear they shouldn't but they wouldn't listen claiming that the new dragon is fine with Toothless and Hookfang then it'll be fine with them. Bad idea for once the others and the dragons entered the area I went full on fight to survive mode. Which didn't help when Stormfly was picking a revenge fight with me.

==================Back to real time======================

Meatlug took Stormfly and left the area trying get them to a safe distances between me and them. I lunged onto Hookfang's back this made him turn back to look at me as he held Barf n Belch down. "Couldn't we took this elsewhere?" Hookfang questions with a snort once again using a pickup line. I simply rolled my eyes before Toothless grumbles causing Hookfang, Barf n Belch to stop fighting. A baying their alpha they did what was told and stopped the fight.

I jumped off Hookfang snapping my jaws at them making them back off. "Look we don't mean any harm really" Toothless hums out with an almost stern glare to the other two males. I scoff as I puff out smoke from my nose "whatever you say I'm no humans play thing" I snarl trotting out the open gate door. Toothless watched for a moment before looking back to Hiccup.

****TOOTHLESS POV. ****

"I said it wasn't a good idea to keep her here" shouted Astrid looking at Hiccup and Valka. Hiccup and Astrid were arguing about the she-Fury and about her reactions to the others. Hiccup ran a shaky hand through his messy brown hair puffing a held breath. "Yeah I guess your right but another Night Fury" he spoke with a shrug before continuing. "Another 'female' Night Fury, Astrid. Am I to just let her go? She and Toothless could very well be the last of their kind?" he said gesturing towards the way the she-Fury went towards Astrid. Astrid only crossed her arms giving him a side glance.

"Hiccup I know that but you're the Chief of our people you need to think of what's best for the village." Astrid finally spoke her mind on this matter leaving to Valka to shake her head then go off to tend to the injured dragons. Hiccup slumped his shoulders in defeat "Maybe your right…maybe it's for the best both for Toothless and the village" he sighed dropping his arms back to his sides. Astrid walked up to Hiccup and rested a hand on his shoulder trying to give him a reassuring smile before walking away to see to her own dragon.

I watched and listen to their argument rolling my eyes to her words knowing my best bud wouldn't listen to her on the subject of the she-Fury. When Hiccup agreed with her my ears and wings dropped in disbelief.

How could he think like that I mean yes she isn't that friendly but I wouldn't be ether if I was forced into trying to take all this in at once. My rider finally looks to me after his mate leaves taking a couple steps towards me but stopped. He must have noticed the look I held because his face turned to show guilt. I huff before running out the gate to find the female. If I can't rely on him then I'll show them all that the female Fury is worth trying again for.

****BACK TO NORMAL POV. ****

I was sitting on a roof top of a random building. I know I should have left this place all together but this village with its dragon deal has interest me. I watched the dragons around me fly around with and without riders, carrying heavy looking loads, even some playing with the small human hatchlings. Scoffing at the site I then noticed Toothless wondering the paths of the village searching for something. He stopped noticing the group of humans that seem to talking and pointing at me. This made him turn his head up at me.

Soon as we meant eye contact I looked away only to look back as he called for me to come down. "Huh go flap off already" I snarled whipping my tail around to lay to my side the flaps coving my front paws. He growled at my words before jumping up to my spot on the roof. "You could at least try to be nicer" he snaps a bit though does try for a nicer tone. Groaning as a reply I turn some to him with a sigh. Studying him for a moment then turned my face to the sky "fly with me?" I dare ask of the male Fury as he says in a 'nicer' tone.

He looks at me with a happy expression but it quickly disappears as he looks to his tail flaps then back. Leaning to the side to look past him I noticed one of his tail flaps were missing and was replaced with a red makeshift one from fabric. I narrowed my eyes at it then looked at him with disappointment. His ears went down at this maybe from my look or maybe from the fact that he can't go one a trip with me on his own.

Hiccup then came wondering down a path probably looking for his dragon. When he noticed us on the roof together he looked surprised but pleased all the same time. He takes on a face of thought but then called for Toothless to come down. In which Toothless looks to me before jumping down to Hiccup. Toothless swishes his tail before looking back to me. I watch them and the look Toothless gave me. That look told me to retreat to the sky. Staring him down as my wings open up this made him turn around to completely face me.

A moment pass then suddenly I jump and take to the sky Toothless followed shortly with Hiccup on his back. Raising above the clouds I look back to see Toothless and approaching my left. He looks at me and raises the corners of his mouth in a way I've only seen humans do. His teeth were retracted showing only his gums I squint at him. What? What is he doing more like why? It was weird why does he do that is it a form of happy like the humans do to each other? I looked away then back attempted the weird action too. It seemed to make him happy as he stuck his tongue out in enjoyment. I hummed with a crackle like nose sighing I was laughing. "Nailed it" I thought to myself looking back in front of me. All that was heard between us was Hiccup's laughter.


End file.
